


Baby's First Birthday

by Hessonite_Angel



Series: Baby's Firsts [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 08:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17700776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessonite_Angel/pseuds/Hessonite_Angel





	Baby's First Birthday

              Pidge stood in the kitchen smiling as she attempted to make a cake. She was covered in flour and other ingredients. Lotor walked not the kitchen due to the cooks complaining they couldn’t do their work.

         KitKat sat on the counter throwing flour everywhere.

         “Want chocolate cake, Mama!” KitKat chanted.

         “I’m working on it, sweetheart, but you still can’t have it till your birthday.”

         “Birthday?”

         “Yep. We’re gonna have a big party! Just for you!” Pidge twirled KitKat around the kitchen.  And then the oven exploded.

         “I don’t think it’s chocolate mom.”

         “I think you two should vacate the kitchen,” Lotor said joining them.

         “I was trying to make the Princess a cake for her birthday.”

         “You can’t cook,” Lotor stated.

         “Baking and cooking are different.”

         “But you can’t do either.”

         “This is the billionth cake mama’s exploded,” KitKat revealed. Lotor laughed.

         “I’ll have the cooks prepare a cake, you two go clean up.”  

        

         A few days later Pidge and KitKat were dressed in the finest ball gowns Lotor could commission.

         Pidge wore a mermaid tail gown with a sweetheart neckline and long sleeves. The hair was a glittery orange fabric that matched Lotor’s uniform. Her hair was pulled out of her face into a bun.

         KitKat wore a dark purple top with puffy sleeves and an even puffier skirt with a petticoat.

         “It is my honor to present my wife, Empress Kathrine Holt-Daibazaal, and my daughter, the guest of Honor,  Princess Kitora Katrina Holt-Daibazaal.” Lotor showed them off. “As the Emperor let me just say, Happy Birthday KitKat, and thank you Pidge for giving me such a lovely little girl.” The public applauded them.

         “Go on sweetie, go open your gifts.” Pidge gestured their daughter toward the giant pile. KitKat excitedly ran up to the pile and looked over the presents. “First, what do we say to everyone?”

         “Thank you!” KitKat loudly shouted.

        

         She opened presents upon presents giving her everything she could ever want and more. Some of the gifts she didn’t understand yet. Swords, dress’s, books. She glanced at her mother who seemed interested in the books for her rather than everything else.

         She could’ve stayed in her mom's lap forever, waiting for the cake she was promised. KitKat smiled at her mother.

        

         Then the happiness ended abruptly. An explosion rang out through the ballroom.

         Lotor was quick to shield his wife and child from the blast. Their ears ringing.

         “Mama?” KitKat stared at her mother worried.

         “It’s ok, KitKat, Mama’s right here. Mama will protect you.” She whispered.

         “Pidge!” A voice jolted her mother from her thoughts. Pidge glanced up. She almost cried at the sight of her brother.

         “Matt?”

         “Are you alright?” It was then the pair noticed Lotor had been knocked onto the ground, dead to the world for the moment. “Hey talk to me, he hasn’t…” Matt’s words trailed off seeing the small girl in his sister's arms.

         “KitKat, stay right here,” Pidge whispered.

         “That spawn is the monsters isn’t it?” Matt asked. As much as he tried to just see his little sister in the child, he could only see Lotor. The one he needed to defeat.

         “Don’t touch her!” Pidge screamed.

         “Mama?”

         “Pidge, get away from that _thing_!” Pidge grabbed KitKat and ran. Only to trip over her dress.

         “Mama!” Soon KitKat was grabbed by Allura.

         “Don’t worry, you and your mama are safe.”

         “Dad! Daddy! Help! They're trying to take Mama!” The words seemed to make Lotor stir.

         Pidge tackled Allura, hiding Lotor’s inevitable manslaughter from her child’s view. The former princess glanced at the former Paladin.

         She could tell something was off.

         “We need to go! Pidge doesn’t want to leave!” Allura said locking eyes with the girl.

         “Get away from them!” Lotor swung his sword but, Pidge was faster.

         KitKat blinked at the blood flying. Her mother collapsed.

         “Mama?”

         “You’d strike your wife?” Allura asked. He laughed, drawing his sword and hitting Allura instead.

         Soon the attackers left. Lotor picked his daughter up.

         “What do you want for your birthday?” Lotor asked. KitKat blinked, her mother bleeding out on the ground. She heard her father asking her mother about another baby one night.

         Realizing her mother's true purpose.

         “A baby. I want a baby to keep me company.” She smiled innocently.

         “Send my wife to the clinic to heal,” Lotor ordered. He smiled at his daughter. “Your next birthday you’ll have the heads of the attackers who hurt your mother.”

         “Alright, Daddy…” KitKat watched the medics cart her mother's body off. “When will I see mama again?”

         “When she’s better and we have your present~” Lotor smiled.

         “Alright.”

 

 

 

         Pidge awoke in the infirmary. She couldn’t tell how long she had been in the healing pod. It could have been months. She noticed her thighs were sore. Lotor stood at the end of her bed, smiling at a photo.

         “You were out for some time, Kitora has missed you for three months. But she’ll be so excited to find out we’re giving her a new sibling.”

         Pidge felt sick to her stomach. Her head was clear for the first time in almost a year. She glanced at the scalpel by her bedside. She was tempted to grab the knife once more.

         “What did you do to me?”

         “What do you mean? I healed you and gave you another child.”

         “Before that.” She glared.

         “So, it wore off? No matter you’ll be back on it soon.” Lotor stated. “And I’ll be blessed with more heirs. Just remember your place.” He grabbed the scalpel and stabbed it into her medical gown pining it to the bed. “Understood?” Her eyes lit with fire.

         “Of course, _Emperor Lotor_.”

         KitKat stood just outside, barely out of her father sight. She noticed the fire in her mother’s eyes for the first time. It was incredible and undying. Why had her father attempted to hide it?


End file.
